The Destruction of The Shield
The Destruction of The Shield is a Blu-ray produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about The Shield. It was released on February 17, 2015. Disc 1 Documentary *Who is the Shield? *Game Changer *Seth Rollins' Journey Begins *Dean Ambrose's Journey Begins *Roman Reigns' Journey Begins *Brothers in Arms *The Ambrose-Rollins FCW Rivalry *The Face of NXT *Clashing Egos *The Quick Study *Failure to Launch *Assembling the Shield *Immediate Impact *Bringing the Sword *The First WrestleMania *Extreme Success *Lone Survivor *Royal Record *State of Evolution *Shield Disassembled *Buying In *Lunatic Fringe Unleashed *One Versus All *Rollins Training for Summerslam *Ambrose Training for Summerslam *Good Friends, Better Enemies *Reigns Training for Summerslam *A Most Intriguing Matchup *Arrival in Los Angeles *Summerslam *The Future is Now Matches *Dean Ambrose on Seth Rollins FCW Rivalry *15-Minute Time Limit for the FCW 15 Championship - Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins -FCW - August 14, 2011 *Seth Rollins on Dean Ambrose FCW Rivalry *30-Minute Time Limit for the FCW 15 Championship - Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins -FCW -September 18, 2011 *Roman Reigns on FCW Triple Threat Match *Triple Threat Match -Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins vs. Leakee - FCW -February 5, 2012 Disc 2 *Dean Ambrose on William Regal FCW Rivalry *Dean Ambrose vs. William Regal - FCW -July 1, 2012 *Seth Rollins on NXT Championship *Gold Rush Tournament Finals for the NXT Championship -Seth Rollins vs. Jinder Mahal - NXT - August 29, 2012 *Roman Reigns on NXT Debut *Roman Reigns vs. CJ Parker- NXT - October 31, 2012 *Seth Rollins on Shield In-Ring Debut *6-Man Tag Team TLC Match - The Shield vs. Ryback & Team Hell No - TLC - December 16, 2012 *Dean Ambrose on United States Championship *United States Championship Match - Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston - Extreme Rules - May 19, 2013 *Roman Reigns on WWE Tag Team Championship *Tornado Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship - Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins vs. Team Hell No - Extreme Rules - May 19, 2013 *Roman Reigns on Facing the Usos *WWE Tag Team Championship Match - Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns vs. The Usos - Money In the Bank - July 14, 2013 *Roman Reigns on Survivor Series 2013 - Classic Survivor Series Elimination Match - The Shield & The Real Americans vs. The Usos, Rhodes Brothers & Rey Mysterio - Survivor Series - November 24, 2013 Disc 3 Matches *Dean Ambrose on Wyatt Family Rivalry *6-Man Tag Team Match - The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose) vs. The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) - Elimination Chamber - February 23, 2014 *Seth Rollins on Evolution Rivalry *No Holds Barred 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match - The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose) vs. Evolution (Triple H, Randy Orton & Batista) - Payback - June 1, 2014 *Seth Rollins on Money in the Bank 2014 *Money in the Bank Ladder Match -Seth Rollins vs. Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger - Money in the Bank - June 29, 2014 *Dean Ambrose on SummerSlam *Lumberjack Match -Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins - SummerSlam - August 17, 2014 *Roman Reigns on SummerSlam *Roman Reigns vs. Randy Orton - SummerSlam - August 17, 2014 *Seth Rollins on Falls Count Anywhere Match with Dean Ambrose *Falls Count Anywhere Match - Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins - RAW - August 18, 2014 *Roman Reigns on Seth Rollins Rivalry *Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins - RAW - September 15, 2014 Deleted Scenes *The Dean Ambrose - William Regal Rivalry *Leakee Blu-ray Exclusives *Roman Reigns on FCW Triple Threat Match *20-Minute Time Limit for the FCW 15 Championship - Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins - FCW - August 28, 2011 *Dean Ambrose on Facing The Undertaker *The Undertaker vs. Dean Ambrose - SmackDown - April 26, 2013 *Seth Rollins on Facing Orton and Bryan *WWE Tag Team Championship Match - Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins vs. Randy Orton & Daniel Bryan - Payback - June 16, 2013 *Roman Reigns on Royal Rumble *30-Man Royal Rumble Match - Royal Rumble - January 26, 2014 Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *The Shield External links * Amazon.com Category:DVD releases Category:Blu-ray releases